


До полуночи

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Началось с того, что Хлоя проснулась за пятнадцать минут до полуночи.





	До полуночи

**Author's Note:**

> иллюстрацией можно считать этот вот арт:  
> https://i.imgur.com/AMEJGEj.jpg

Началось с того, что Хлоя проснулась за пятнадцать минут до полуночи.

В их разношерстной — в плане религий, мировоззрений, рас и, соответственно, традиций — семье не отмечали Рождество, ведь шутка ли — уследить аж за тремя датами подряд, одна из которых, ко всему прочему, ещё и высчитывалась каждый год по-разному. Вместо этого они праздновали наступление нового года, сойдясь во мнении, что хотя бы этот день был для всех един.

Точнее, единой была ночь, и именно её Хлоя умудрилась проспать почти наполовину. 

Она не сразу поняла, что именно значат цифры «11:45» на мягко светящемся в сумраке табло электронного будильника, только зевнула и перевернулась на другой бок, с удовольствием зарываясь носом в соседнюю подушку и вдыхая знакомый запах — понимание пришло ровно тридцать секунд спустя. Подскочив с кровати с такой скоростью, словно её кипятком ошпарили, Хлоя поспешно натянула свой красный рождественский свитер прямо на голое тело, сунула ноги в тапочки, напрочь забыв о штанах, и кинулась прочь из спальни. Её встретило мерцание праздничной гирлянды над панорамным окном и мирный зимний пейзаж за ним. Невольно затормозив, Хлоя еле слышно вздохнула от восхищения. Кажется, она никогда не привыкнет к тому, насколько красив может быть мир вокруг неё.

Дом в Исландии покупала Надин. А кто же ещё — если бы Хлоя выбирала для них место, куда можно сбежать от каждодневной езды на несчитанные мили по горам и промокшим от вечных дождей джунглям, от града пуль, пыли заброшенных дворцов, плесени древних руин и прочих последствий их опасной работы, она бы отдала предпочтение тихим долинам Девоншира. Или городку Сен-Рафаэль в самом сердце французского Прованса. Или вообще выбрала бы какой-нибудь остров в Тихом океане, где самый быстрый путь до цивилизации — это несколько часов на самолете. Но ответственная задача выбрать новый дом после того, как они узнали, что в просторной, но все же крайне непрактичной студии в Сиэтле им вскоре станет тесно, легла на Надин, как на самого разумного и организованного члена их семьи. И, как бы Хлоя не пыталась дуть губы, возмущенно фыркая, что она купила бы дом ничуть не хуже, стоило отдать Надин должное — их нынешний дом располагался в потрясающе живописном месте на окраине старого города Сельфосс: вокруг высились поросшие мхом и хвоей горы, расчерченные мелкими водопадами, от которых летом веяло прохладой и неудержимой мощью севера, а сейчас, в самый разгар зимы, они являли собой воплощение покоя, замерев до поры толстой корой льда. 

А ещё отсюда иногда можно было увидеть северное сияние.

Правда, сейчас о нем не шло и речи — небо над горами наглухо затянуло низкими тучами, из которых сыпался снег, целая стена снега, которая к утру обещала завалить все двери, если снегопад не прекратится в ближайшее время. Хлоя улыбнулась, подумав, что Новый год — на то и праздник, чтобы можно было провести несколько дней с семьей, не выходя из дома вообще, — но тут же схватилась за голову и снова сорвалась бежать.

— Надин, почему ты меня не разбудила? — едва забежав на кухню, совмещенную с общей комнатой с камином в огромную столовую-гостиную, вскрикнула Хлоя. — Пятнадцать минут до Нового года, мы не успеем! Надин, где подарки? Ты повесила на елку те бусы, что я недавно привезла от мамы? Шампанское уже надо открывать?

Стоявшая у плиты Надин даже бровью не повела в её сторону:

— Кое-кому нельзя шампанское, вообще-то, — она что-то увлеченно помешивала в небольшой кастрюле, и, судя по тому, что это что-то глухо побулькивало и пахло шоколадом и молоком, Хлоя могла предположить, что это какао.

— Я знаю, — сокрушенно вздохнула она, и Надин, наконец-то соизволив повернуться, тут же прыснула со смеха:

— А ты уже и так без штанов бегаешь, куда тебе ещё и шампанское?

— Ты так говоришь, будто это плохо, — повела плечом Хлоя. — И не уводи разговор в сторону! До полуночи мы не успеем сделать все, что надо, даже если постараемся!

— Да тише ты. Разбудишь близнецов, а они только-только успокоилась, ещё и часа не прошло.

— Ой. Прости, — Хлоя в испуге — больше дурашливом, но с частицей настоящего страха, — прижала ладони к губам, демонстрируя, что раскаивается и больше так сильно шуметь не будет. — Тогда, может, вообще пропустить встречу Нового года? Ну, подумаешь, один раз проспим.

Надин посмотрела на часы — циферблат старинного напольного колосса, настолько старого, что местами в рассохшейся древесине можно было найти проросший мох, показывал десять минут до полуночи, — и задумчиво покусала нижнюю губу:

— Мне кажется, мы сами потом пожалеем, что нарушили свято соблюдавшуюся в нашей семье все три года традицию.

— Что ж, в твоих словах есть доля истины, — не могла не согласиться с ней Хлоя.

Это была первая для них беременность, и, само собой, она проходила беспокойно, но для Хлои — как-то совсем тревожно. Сначала тошнота по утрам, когда ей приходилось оставлять у кровати ведро, потому что спросонья не всегда удавалось добежать до унитаза — к счастью, продолжалось это не больше пары недель; потом недосып, постоянные перепады настроения и капризы ниоткуда, а на исходе шестого месяца прибавилась отёчность ног, как они с Надин ни старались следить за рационом и умеренностью физических нагрузок, из-за которой поездки в Рейкьявик за продуктами превратились в сущий ад, не говоря уж о прогулках в городском парке. Последние две недели Хлоя сидела дома, лишь изредка выбираясь в Сельфосс за едой, так что первая за долгое время возможность разнообразить свой быт праздником не могла быть так запросто пропущена. Не в этом году.

Чтобы немного успокоиться и собраться с мыслями, Хлоя подошла к раковине и принялась натирать губкой грязные тарелки — это монотонное действие всегда помогало, — но спустя минуту вздохнула и вновь повернулась к Надин:

— Как мы будем объяснять своим детям, что у нас такая странная семья?

В ответ ей раздалось едва сдерживаемое фырканье:

— Брось. Этот мир и так странный, что ему ещё одна маленькая нестандартность? Тем более, что сама вселенная хотела появления нашей семьи, и ты знаешь об этом не хуже меня, — Надин чуть подтянула футболку, с улыбкой демонстрируя томоэ*, который покрывал половину её живота и уходил одной спиралью под пояс домашних флисовых брюк. У Хлои был такой же знак, только под правым ухом на весь затылок — отвечая на улыбку Надин, она поправила прядь вечно выбившихся из свободного хвоста волос и коснулась рисунка пальцами. Как обычно, он был слегка теплый, ненамного теплее кожи, но ощутимо. Когда они занимались сексом, томоэ нестерпимо жег под губами Надин и на ладонях, что касались её живота, — а если Хлое случалось надолго уезжать от своей семьи, ей приходилось заматывать шею шарфом, чтобы хоть как-то согреть остывающий рисунок. Надин в этом плане было проще — у неё знак почти всегда был в тепле, кроме, разве что, тренажерного зала, в котором она не признавала ничего, кроме непростительно узкого бра, даже после того, как они поженились.

Хлоя любила смотреть на её живот, на прочерченные сквозь темный рисунок линии жесткого пресса, и даже сейчас она не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы не зависнуть там взглядом на несколько секунд, пока Надин не опустила футболку. Интересно, если бы Надин была той, кто носит их детей, как бы тогда выглядел томоэ?

Словно подслушав её мысли, Надин пожала плечами:

— Если бы я могла, я бы выносила и родила близнецов сама — но мы все знаем, что я не могу. И хватит так на меня пялиться, лучше иди сюда и поцелуй меня, — после того, как Хлоя послушно коснулась губ Надин, та погладила её по щеке и зашептала. — Приготовь подарки, они в комоде в прихожей. А я пока налью какао — а тебе, так и быть, в честь праздника — глинтвейн.

— Ты просто чудо, — улыбнулась в поцелуй Хлоя.

На часах оставалось пять минут до полуночи, когда все подарки заняли свои законные места под сияющей новогодними огнями елью, а на подносе в ряд выстроились чашки с дымящимся какао и переливающимся всеми оттенками красного глинтвейном. Хлоя ещё раз окинула взглядом комнату, и, удовлетворенно кивнув, оглянулась на Надин:

— Ну, все готово. Думаю, пора её будить.

Та лишь молча подхватила на руки поднос, показывая, что готова идти. Пункт их назначения лежал не так далеко — на противоположном конце комнаты, рядом с камином, там, где обычно стояла пара диванов, образуя уютную зону отдыха, в их доме одного не было, а его место занимал просторный эркер, с панорамным застеклением почти до самого пола, из которого открывался вид на побережье. От предыдущих владельцев им досталась только голая подоконная лавка; ни Надин, ни Хлоя не испытывали какой-то особой нежности к этому месту — но ещё один член их семьи необъяснимо облюбовал его с самого начала, так что едва ли не первым делом сразу после переезда стало обустройство эркера. Они усилили отопление, обили лавку мягкой тканью, застелили её меховыми одеялами и накидали множество пухлых подушек разных размеров и форм — по сути, весь эркер превратился в один сплошной диван, на котором сейчас мирно сопел внушительный ворох из тех самых меховых одеял.

Хлоя присела на край, положив ладонь поверх меха, и позвала:

— Родная, просыпайся. Пора провожать старый год и встречать новый.

Комок недовольно фыркнул и завозился, как будто тот, кто был внутри, не очень хотел вылезать, — но потом все же один край откинулся, и над одеялами показалась растрепанная донельзя светловолосая голова:

— Что, уже? — не открывая глаз, поинтересовалась она. — А сколько времени?

— Без пяти минут полночь, — Надин села с другой стороны и протянула кружку с какао. — Вот, держи.

— Мне удалось поспать целый час? Вот это подарок к Новому году, — Елена сладко зевнула и всё-таки приоткрыла один глаз, пытаясь сориентироваться и понять, откуда так вкусно тянет шоколадом, — увидев кружку, она забарахталась, сбрасывая с себя одеяла, но сделать это было не так-то просто. Несмотря на то, что она была только на седьмом месяце беременности, живот уже сильно выпирал вперед, мешая ей лежать так, как она привыкла, и двигаться с той же гибкостью, как она умела, — но, в конце концов, с посильной помощью Хлои, у неё получилось. Елена взяла кружку в ладони и благодарно улыбнулась Надин. — Спасибо, дорогая.

— Близнецы в последнее время совсем беспокойные, да? — спросила Хлоя, положив одну ладонь на живот и одну — на спину Елены, ласково массируя спрятанный под свитером томоэ на пояснице. Это движение действовало безотказно — Елена разве что не замурлыкала, счастливая от того, что хоть ненадолго боль в постоянно напряженной в последнее время спине отступила под действием такого знакомого тепла, и только кивнула:

— Да. Характером все в тебя пошли, Хлоя, — Надин на этих словах фыркнула, передавая кружку с глинтвейном ей. — Но не будем о грустном, ведь, кажется, старый год вот-вот должен смениться…

Елену перебил звон напольных часов. Теперь её глаза были совсем ясные — сморгнув последний туман сна, она улыбнулась и подняла кружку вверх:

— В новом году я пью за счастье. Вы — самое счастливое событие, что случилось со мной, и с каждым годом счастья становится все больше, так что — за вас.

— Величайшее счастье принесешь нам ты, любимая, — Надин коснулась поцелуем её щеки и улыбнулась, повторяя движение. — Поэтому в новом году я пью за тебя. И за тебя, Хлоя, потому что без тебя мы не были бы полноценной семьей.

Хлоя подняла кружку тоже, привлекая внимание к себе:

— А я поддерживаю вас обеих, но ещё — в новом году я пью за то, чтобы он стал незабываемым для нас. Я хочу нести в своем сердце каждую секунду, что вы есть в моей жизни, и не потерять их даже через множество новых лет впереди. За вас!

После её слов раздался последний бой часов — не медля больше, они сдвинули кружки, закрепляя свои поздравления:

— С Новым годом!

Где-то далеко над Рейкьявиком взвились в небо салюты, окрашивая небо в цвета северного сияния; обнимая своих жен и ощущая, как под ладонями льется тепло родственных душ, Хлоя подумала, что этот год действительно будет для них самым незабываемым.

**Author's Note:**

> *томоэ - японский знак, тождественный кельтскому трискелиону, узор в виде трех кривых, закручивающихся в центр


End file.
